


The First Idea

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battler 9 prompts: force, wall-sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Idea

He pushed her up against the wall with a little too much force, if her back at been to the wall and not him she would have had the wind knocked out of her, but thankfully, she had her back to him. Ronon pressed himself up close to her, forcing his knee between hers and pressing her body closer to the solid metal divide that hid them.

Elizabeth had no idea where they were, she’d stepped into the transporter with her computer in hand, half attentive to the screen and the other half on what he was asking her. Something about the rules of relationships and mating. She had told him it wasn’t her business who was seeing who, so long as they weren’t reckless and ended up with an STD or a pregnant. He’d pressed their location and she’d stepped out and turned as if heading automatically to her office. She hadn’t realised something was different until she’s walked longer than expected and turned to look for the stairwell. That’s when he’d taken her computer from her, dragged her into this room and pressed her against the wall.

“And what about you?” he growled in her ear. What about her? Other than the fact that she was enjoying this moment a tad more than she should under the circumstances, she couldn’t remember the question prior to that one. “Who do you spend your nights with?”

She wasn’t about to answer that, the first thing that came to mind was ‘a dildo that doesn’t do you justice’ so she swallowed instead. He pressed against her a little more and she moaned as his fingers dug in at her waist and his erection against her back. Need surged forward, she hadn’t been touched by a man in a very long time and lately, the toy hadn’t helped her at all. She shifted her stance, separating her legs and purposely rubbing herself against him.

“Take off your clothes,” he whispered and pulled back. She didn’t hesitate, she wanted it, wanted him and if she didn’t get him now she was going to walk away from this tense and annoyed enough to snap the neck of the first person she found. She watched as he dropped her computer haphazardly on the desk, a layer of dust puffing up around it and then pulled off his shirt.

She moved only a second later, dropping her top on the floor and quickly unhooking her bra. Ronon had kicked off his boots and crouched to undo hers. She teasingly let her bra slide down in front of him and drop over his wrists, it was only a simple white bra, but it had the desired effect of making him growl. Her boots off, he stood and undid his pants while she worked on her own.

He seemed to becoming suddenly impatient and leaned forward to wrap his mouth around her nipple. She quickly found herself back against the wall, his hands at her waist had trapped her arms in place she fiddle desperately with the button and zipper attempting to get them undone. Frustrated, she thrust her chest forward as he switched nipple and gained enough distance between them to shove her clothes down to her ankles.

Using her feet, she kicked them off as she pushed him back, trying to force him down to the ground so she could take control. He wouldn’t oblige and countered her movements with a hand between her legs and the other pinning her to the wall by a hip. It only took him a second to find her wet and ready and he pulled his hand back to lick her juices off his fingers before hoisting her up the wall high enough to even their weight.

He entered her slowly, dangerously slow and then pulled quickly out to start thrusting harder and faster. She dug her nails in at his shoulder and wrapped her legs around him, using them as leverage to thrust back. A year and a half with no physical contact and at least six months without release drew a range of noises from her she’d never known she could make. He pushed against her, body flush against hers as his hips worked wildly. Flesh on flesh – in flesh with no barriers and as she climbed quickly two things seemed to occur to her at once.

They had no protection and she had rules about reckless sex that she was breaking.

Her release came at the same moment as the thought and the guttural moan she started with soon built to desperate noises of wanting more. Ronon continued on, moving faster, harder and grunting like a wild beast at the sensations she seemed to be causing him. His release drew a second from her and she let her body go slack, hoping he wouldn’t do the same.

“You needed to relax,” he panted. “That hadn’t actually been my first idea.”

She chuckled and helped him lower her to the ground. It had been her first idea, but she’d gotten nowhere with it lately.


End file.
